


Self Control/Marking

by HongjoongsAsshole



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Companion!Reader, F/M, Knotting, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:21:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22274731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HongjoongsAsshole/pseuds/HongjoongsAsshole
Summary: Posting my works from tumblr.
Relationships: Kang Yeosang/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	1. Self Control

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Flora_Jimin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flora_Jimin/gifts).



> Requested by anon

"Fucking moon goddess..." Yeosang cursed under his breath, sitting alone in his bed and missing you, his companion and best friend.

He was sweating profusely, attempting to keep himself together as the maddening urge to search for you and mark you as his mate was overwhelming.

Yeosang growled lowly, his wolf working overtime to try to convince him that mating with you was what he needed to do, that you could handle his knot even though you were a human and Yeosang knew that humans usually had a harder time accommodating a werewolf's knot.

He had other reasons besides the knotting situation as to why he was hesitant with mating you.

It was something that he didn't want to hurry along, desiring when it happened for it to be a meaningful signal of his commitment to you that would be lasting for years and years to come. Also, he wanted to explain things to you before going through with the permanent bonding and he wanted you to be aware of how painful it could be before doing anything with you.

Though right now his heat was testing his limits, teasing his mind with images of you lying beneath him, presenting yourself to him and enticing the raging beast inside of him to take you and mark you as his own mate for all to know when they would laid eyes on you or would catch his lingering essence wafting from your skin. 

Yeosang inhaled deeply, taking notice that your scent was becoming stronger and he silently prayed that you would not come to his room. 

He looked like a mess, lying back in his bed with his hair falling messily around his features as he faced the door with baited breath.

The sound of your careful footsteps approaching the doorway prompted his heart to pound like a hammer, threatening to break through his chest cavity or that was the comparison that he could make out in the clouded haze of lust, exacerbated by your delicious scent. 

"Master? Are you feeling okay?" You asked sweetly as you entered his bedroom, immediately taking notice in the way he was lying splayed out on top of his mattress as if he was frozen into that position. 

Something in his dark eyes made your blood chill, gazing through your own eyes and penetrating your soul. 

"M-me? I'm f-fine! Why are y-you here?" Yeosang stammered nervously, feeling something shift inside of him that he couldn't explain and the feeling frightened him, uncertain as to what it was and he feared losing himself to his instincts to mate. 

"I wanted to cuddle." You smiled at him adoringly, prompting strong tingling sensations to rush directly to his pelvis and frighten him even more. 

Yeosang was concerned that he wouldn't be able to control his urges to pin you to the mattress and take you right away, thus causing him to appear even more awkward as you nestled into his side, lying down and resting your head on his chest. 

He stiffened as you trailed your fingers up and down his chest in loving movements that caused his chest to heave dramatically from the pent up anxiety that he experienced, loving your touch but hating the excruciating pain of not being able to act on his instincts. 

Yeosang could feel his pants tighten around his crotch, his member testing the limits of his zipper and threatening to burst through the seams of his pants. You were concerned as to why your master and mate was acting strangely this evening, his labored breaths and stiff posture as he lied beside you was something that you weren't used to, seeming as if he was battling his own self control. 

The werewolf looked away from you, ignoring the painful situation in his pants in hopes that it would fade or go unnoticed by you.

If he was to move he felt that the seams located at the crotch of his pants would come apart with a loud tearing sound, therefore he remained still, anxiously hoping that not moving would prevent drawing your attention to his problem. 

Much to his dismay, you noticed.

"Master? Is this the problem?" You inquired softly, suddenly resting your hand against Yeosang's bulge and nearly giving him a heart attack at the sudden acknowledgement of his situation.

"Yeah..." Yeosang's voice came out in a low growl, his wolf urging him to pounce on you right away and save himself from more pain to endure. 

He shook his head, brushing aside the tempting suggestion.

"Can I help you with this?" You fingered his zipper, sincerely wanting your master to feel better. 

"Y-you can?" He groaned, his eyes dark with desire as you promptly unfastened his pants.

Yeosang panted heavily, watching you readily free his cock of his clothing and widen your eyes at his immense size. 

The sensation of your fingers touching his length caused him to jolt in surprise, feeling as though white hot electricity was coarsing through his veins with each gliding motion of your fingertips across his rock hard member. 

You smiled at him shyly and lowered your head, wrapping your soft lips around his swollen tip.

His wolf howled in delight at finally being able to be inside of you. Yeosang mentally told his wolf to shut up and enjoy himself, being quite annoyed that the beast wanted to narrate everything that you were doing to him. 

The warmth of your mouth was blissful and he regretted not being able to fit his entire length inside of you so that he could experience your warmth covering every inch of his cock. 

His instincts took over as you sucked him, his fingers grabbing for your hair and unconsciously guiding your movements to consistently bob your head in repetitive motions that he desperately needed to feel.

"Shit!" Yeosang groaned, feeling his tip continuously hit the softness of the back of your throat. 

You moaned around him, on the verge of gagging each time he swiftly brought your head down on his cock. 

Wet sounds filled the air and the sound of his heavy breathing did as well, he thoroughly loved the sight of his cock disappearing into your mouth and the heavenly look on your face as you accepted the rough, needy rhythm that he had set, chasing the climax that he needed to experience so that he could feel some form of relief from the symptoms of his heat.

"Y/N..." Yeosang growled, unsheathing his claws and tightening his hold on your hair, you released an excited whimper at the passion that he was displaying.

"I'm g-gonna..." He gasped, urgently trying to push you off of him but his wolf insisted that you were his to taint and he submitted to his instincts, allowing himself to fill your mouth and throat with his sweet release.

You coughed as streams of his cum slid down your throat, the motion of your throat tightening from the reflex made Yeosang see stars as he stilled your head, enjoying the pleasure of your warmth surrounding him.

He pulled you off of him, feeling concerned that he may have unwittingly hurt you and he was extremely nervous in spite of the blissful relaxing buzz that filled his head.

"A-are you okay, Y/N?" Yeosang pushed your hair out of your face, drinking in the sight of your goofy smile. 

"I'm fine... It was fun." You giggled hoarsely, tipping him off that your throat was raw from the punishing rhythm and depth that he had set earlier. 

"You sure?" He questioned, still feeling anxious for you.

"Mm hm." You hugged him and kissed him sweetly on the lips, erasing his worries with the heartwarming gesture, even while tasting himself on your lips.


	2. Marking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by @atiny-piratequeen on tumblr

Yeosang was extremely quiet on this particular morning, watching the ground with each step that he took as you walked alongside him. It was obvious to you that he was anxious about something lingering on his mind and you weren't sure as to why he seemed so unsettled.

An entire month had nearly passed since the night that you had helped your master with his 'problem' and neither one of you could forget that night. Yeosang had been constantly craving your warmth and your touch ever since the time that you had spoiled him with the blowjob that you gave him while he was in heat and to make matters worse he was on pins and needles today because he knew the full moon was going to be at it's peak tonight and he still had not explained to you about what he had to go through when the moon tamped down his willpower.

He felt awkward about bringing the situation up with you and it was times like these when he wished that he could just ignore the moon cycle and not go through with the pain and desire to mate you.

Yeosang didn't wish to hurt you and he wanted to tell you about the mating process and the pain that went with it for the submissive party. But looking at your carefree face made the words stick in his throat, his anxiety rendering him unable to utter a word to you. 

"Master, are you feeling okay?" Your gentle, concerned voice interrupted the uncomfortable thoughts that whirled through his mind.

'Tell her! It's our chance!' Yeosang's wolf piped up in his mind. 

'I will when the right time comes' The male snapped at his wolf out of annoyance.

'I'll believe that when I see it’ The wolf scoffed.

'Don't make me suffer because of your pride' The wolf continued in a warning tone, going silent before Yeosang could retort. 

"Master?" You asked again, noticing your master spacing out.

"Huh?" His eyes widened as a wave of embarrassment enveloped him. "Uh y-yeah, I'm fine!" He smiled at you shyly while his cheeks turned a vibrant shade of pink. 

"I'm glad." You smiled sincerely, voluntarily taking his hand and holding it tenderly. Yeosang's heart fluttered at the physical contact and the tingles that resulted from the mate bond made his discomforting thoughts melt away.

'You're letting your chance slip away' The wolf broke into his mind, causing him to groan at the constant badgering by the beast.

'Now isn't the time!' Yeosang snapped, allowing you to lead him to the park bench where both of you sat down, enjoying the serenity and each others company. 

The moment was too sweet and your innocent smile dissipated any courage that he had previously to broach the subject of how werewolves mate.

You kissed him lovingly on the cheek and he made up his mind right then to handle tonight the best that he could, there would be a better time in the future to bring up the full moon and his heat. 

He wasn't looking forward to hurting you when it came to his knot but he still hungered to solidify the bond between you and him. 

~~~~

"Fuck this!" He groaned loudly, debating as to weather he should go into the darkness outdoors, even though his instincts were directing him to you, his companion who was sleeping in the room right next to his.

The pain of his arousal was causing his judgment to blur and his wolf was laughing at him for allowing himself to get in this predicament.

'If you had talked things over with Y/N earlier we would probably both be inside of her right now, knotting her tight cunt'

'What makes you so fucking sure she would have went along with it?' Yeosang growled, palming his throbbing length through his pants.

'She's perfect. She would do anything to please us' The wolf cooed in a singsong tone.

'I don't wish to take advantage of that, even if what you're saying is true' Yeosang began pacing the floor, attempting to burn off energy to wear himself down in hopes of becoming disinterested in mating you. 

'Why are you fighting our instincts?' The werewolf asked with a mocking tone. 

'Shut up!' Yeosang barked out, losing his patience with everything as irritability settled within him.

'How would you feel if someone else got to Y/N, knotting and marking her as theirs when she rightly belongs to us?' The wolf sneered, freezing Yeosang in his tracks. 

Darkness overshadowed his face at the thought of you being taken away from him and it was something that he had not considered before now and he felt quite disturbed at the possibility of losing you to another werewolf. 

'Go to her now. We need to make her completely ours' Yeosang tried to push his wolf's voice out of his mind but the constant urging from the beast inside of him blurred his reasoning, possessiveness taking hold of him as he swiftly made his way to your room, unable to hold himself back from shifting.

You stared up at the ceiling tiredly, unable to fall asleep and you kept wondering why your mate and master Yeosang was acting strangely earlier in the day, discouraging any hope that things could progress In your relationship with the male.

The way he felt in your mouth was something pleasant to you that you couldn't and didn't want to forget and you wondered what his length would feel like inside of you. 

You moaned softly at the imagining of what it might feel like for his length to slide inside of your wet heat and touch the spots inside of yourself that desired stimulation when your master would do something as simple as touching you innocently, his fingers tenderly threading through your hair in endearment while you were burning hot deep inside your veins for him. 

A loud scratching noise at your bedroom door spooked you and for a moment you waited to see if the sound would resume again, which it did at a more insistent sound. It sounded as if long nails were clawing at the wood of the door and you wondered if it was your master, if so, you were puzzled as to why he didn't just open the door and come on in. 

You jumped out of your bed and went to the door, promptly opening it because you were certain it was Yeosang. 

The sight before you nearly made you swoon as a wave of shock jolted throughout your body, the hulking figure of a furry canine standing upright and towering directly over you accelerated your heart rate and your fight or flight instincts kicked in, encouraging you to step backwards to place distance between you and the beast.

It didn't click in your mind that it may have been your master, possibly having shifted into his wolf form. You had never seen his wolf and you were too afraid to even think that it could have been Yeosang. 

"Master!!!" You screamed out as the creature took a step closer to you, it's snout quivering as it smelled the air and presumably your scent.

To your surprise it's fur seemed to melt away before your own eyes and taking the place of the beast was your master, who stood before you without a single article of clothing upon him.

Your heart pounded heavily in your chest as you shamelessly assessed his form, taking notice in how long and stiff his cock was as it jutted away from his body. 

Just moments ago you were afraid and at the present moment you wanted to get down on your knees and take his hard length into your mouth. Your master appeared torn as to what to do, his pupils dilated with lust while looking awkward, standing without his clothing.

"What's going on master?" You asked hoarsely, lowering down to your knees while reaching out for his length. 

"W-we need to mate you..." Yeosang growled, his chest heaving from suppressing the urge to rip away your clothing and fuck you against the wall.

"What do you mean?" You looked up at him with sweet inquisitive eyes that nearly tore away all of his restraint.

"We need to m-make you ours and g-give you our knot." Yeosang raised you to your feet and stared into your eyes darkly. You swallowed hard, excitement welling up inside of you at the thought of having intercourse with him. 

"Why are you waiting, master?" You questioned anxiously, your eyes scanning the bare skin that was exposed to you.

"I don't want to hurt my companion." Yeosang edged closer to you at the guidance of his wolf, closing the gap between his body and yours. Something squeezed inside of your chest and your sex did as well, making you want what your master was needing. 

"Please do it..." You whispered, your voice hushed and barely audible to the human ear but Yeosang heard you clearly. 

'Do it' His wolf growled, giving your master the motivation to finally press his lips against your mouth, giving in to the lust within him to experience a heated kiss with you. 

You grasped his shoulders tightly as he gave in to his instincts, kissing you fervently while his tongue pressed at your lips, desiring to taste you as his feelings swam in the pleasant tingles of the mate bond. 

Slowly his hands slipped below the fabric of your shirt, enjoying the pleasing feel of your soft, warm skin against the palms of his hands. 

You gasped out loud and moaned into your master's mouth as he possessively devoured you shamelessly, savoring your sweetness with each dip of of his tongue into your warmth. 

Which reminded him of the time when your mouth was on his needy member. 

"I've been w-wanting you to do things to me..." You breathed against his soft lips. "Please..." You whimpered, feeling the tip of his erect cock pressed up against your stomach. 

'Take her now' Yeosang's wolf barked out, causing your master to frown. 

'All the fuck you ever think about is yourself!' Yeosang retorted angrily. 

'You never think of yourself enough' The wolf replied in irritation.

'Don't make our companion wait. Step up and make her feel like you want her' His wolf stated in annoyance, prompting something to snap inside of Yeosang with those words. 

You were surprised to find yourself roughly pushed down onto the bed, your naked master's body hovering over your own clothed body.

His pupils were completely blown, blackness overtaking his irises and sending chills of anticipation throughout your body as he stared into your eyes. 

"I'm going to make you all mine." Yeosang growled with a deceptive smile overtaking his features, unwittingly increasing your heart rate as you watched him shift from the sweet master that you knew to something darker that you weren't accustomed to but it still excited you all the same.

"You're so cute and fragile lying helplessly beneath me." Yeosang narrowed his eyes at the fabric that was between your skin and his, and he wanted to do something about it.

He quickly unsheathed his claws and ripped away the barrier that your shirt provided, leaving your torso exposed and your shorts were the next article of clothing to be ripped away. You panted heavily as the air kissed your skin, raising your awareness of how exposed that you were and the understanding that this was the first time that Yeosang had ever seen you naked. 

"Please master, I need you now." You begged desperately, wanting him to fill you with his cock, the incessant ache inside of you demanded to feel him and you wanted to finally share an intimate moment with him.

He seemed to be fighting himself again, showing in his eyes that he was afraid that he would hurt you even though his instincts were encouraging him to ram into you heartlessly with all of his power.

"Please..." You whined, gazing down at the hesitant male who was caressing your curves and pleasuring you with his sensual touch. 

The last 'please' from your lips dismantled his willpower completely, his instincts guiding him to slide his length inside of your wet, tight hole. You bit your lip hard from the sharp pinch of the intrusion, your thighs shaking violently as he filled you, his skin rubbing against your tight walls and eventually he bottomed out deep inside of you.

The feeling of your heat enveloping his dick encouraged Yeosang to move and eventually you gave him the go ahead. His first movements knocked the air from your lungs as you gripped the bedsheets, completely unprepared for the momentum of the harsh, desperate thrusts that was undoubtedly the beast's idea of satisfying you.

Your toes were already curling, becoming even more aroused at the depth of his length penetrating your heat. "M-master..." You arched your back instinctively and met his thrusts readily, the loud slapping of your skin against his pelvis was a sound that was surreal to you and a series of broken moans were a warning that you were already close to your climax and your wasn't near his release yet. 

"I need you to hold on, baby." Yeosang stared with an alluring gaze into your face while purposely avoiding striking your sweet spot with the head of his cock.

"But I'm... I'm so close..." You complained breathlessly, feeling his cock press down into your lower wall and incite another pleasurable feeling that temporarily caused you to forget the almost euphoric feeling from earlier. 

"So g-good ah feels so good m-master!!!" You yelped, feeling his entire length twitching inside of you while you praised him. 

"Oh!" You almost screamed out when his tip suddenly pushed up against your sweet spot, repeatedly doing so until you were unable to hold back your release. 

"Come with me, Y/N." Yeosang breathed raggedly while tipping over the edge into ecstasy, coming inside of you while you tried to do the same, though you couldn't seem to let go because you were still struggling to retain control of yourself. 

A sensation of fullness distracted you from releasing and it seemed as if your mates length was swelling inside of you. Yeosang watched you through a haze as you threw your head back and moaned in enjoyment of the stretch, feeling the fullness of something pressing up against your g spot and you loved the unusual feeling. 

You trembled beneath your master as he realized that you had not orgasmed yet and it seemed as if you were silently begging for him to do something. His hand slithered down to your clit, where he flicked his fingers against your sensitive, engorged flesh. 

'We need to mark her when she cums' His wolf broke into his thoughts, disturbing the bliss that he experienced.

'I know!' Yeosang huffed, watching the range of pleasured expressions on your face as your orgasm finally swept through you. 

He groaned as you spasmed on his knot, making a rush of neediness flood to his pelvis, readying him for yet another round of mating.

Yeosang quickly unsheathed his fangs, biting your sensitive neck carefully and finishing the final step of making you his. You screamed out at the cacophony of the overwhelming pleasure and shattering pain, but you remained strong, allowing the werewolf to mark you as his. 

"Master..." You whimpered, feeling warmth eminating from where Yeosang had bit you. 

"You should see it." The male marveled at the distinctive marking that was left behind on your neck, a profile view of a human cupping a wolf's snout with both hands. 

His fingers slowly traced the marking in amazement and you were too fucked out to register anything that he was doing. Yeosang was in no hurry for you to regain your awareness since he was going to be inside of you for quite awhile now.


End file.
